


Compulsive

by Bulletproof_love



Series: Kiss Drabbles [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys Kissing, Compulsion, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, M/M, Passion, Prompt Fic, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Prompt: Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.





	Compulsive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



Trevor hadn’t meant to kiss Rafael Barba. It had been an impulsive notion, one that had been accompanied by the taste of scotch and the proximity of Rafael’s form as they stood pressed together at the bar. The light had managed to catch the profile of Rafael’s face just right before he turned his head to face Trevor. Their eyes had met for just an instant, a spark igniting between them before Trevor’s gaze had lowered to Rafael’s mouth.

The kiss had been a compulsion. Trevor knew he shouldn’t have bridged the gap between them, but he hadn’t been able to help himself. The instant his lips brushed over Rafael’s he was lost. His fingers threaded through Rafael’s hair drawing the ADA even closer. Rafael went willingly, his warm hands coming to rest on Trevor’s hips, his thumbs lightly grazing the patch of skin just above the waistband of Trevor’s trousers.

Trevor moaned into Rafael’s mouth as a thrill of desire pulsed through him. He didn’t want this moment to end and right now it didn’t have to.


End file.
